The Heart Within
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: After bumming up another assignment, again. Rosette and Chrono find themselves teamed up with another exorcist team of the Magdalene Order. Once teamed up with the seasoned Exorcists, Rosette and Chrono find out more about themselves, as well as the past
1. Team Mates

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over Chrono Crusade, even though I wish I did. Chrono "Sinner" is Kawaii and Hot!

**(A/N: **Hi everyone this is my first Chrono Crusade story, I'm sure some of you have read my InuYasha stories or maybe even a few of my Rurouni Kenshin ones. I know I have tons of stories already, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone, like so many others.)

**Summary:** After bumming up another assignment, again. Rosette and Chrono find themselves teamed up with another exorcist team of the Magdalene Order. Once teamed up with the seasoned Exorcists, Rosette and Chrono find out more about themselves, as well as the past of their new friends.

**Pairings: **_Chrono/Rosette, ErosOC/PatienceOC_

(**A/N 2: **One more note, since I own both Patience and Eros. I decide to cast actors to do their voices. Patience's voice will be done by **Laura Bailey**, if you've seen Fruits Basket, Kiddy Grade or Yu Yu Hakusho you know who I'm taking about. Eros's voice was harder to decide on, it was a tie between **Eric Vale and Vic Mignogna. **Eric Vale has done voices on Fruits Basket, Blue Gender, Dragonball GT and Kiddy Grade. Sadly the only work I know that Vic has done is the voice of Dark on D.N. Angel. However, the one to get the part in the end was **Vic Mignogna. **I wanted Eros to be the opposite sounding of Chrono and Vic does it in my mind. Enjoy the story guys.)

**Title: The Heart Within**

_Hidden Feelings_

**Chapter 1: Team Mates**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

"ROSETTE! How could you do it again? You once again destroyed another building. What do I have to do to get through to you?"

Rosette looked down at the floor as Sister Kate continued to scream at her.

"It's not like I planned for anything like that to happen Sister Kate, I really didn't."

Sister Kate merely sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Whether or not you planned it doesn't matter. The fact is that it happened again. In which case it leaves me with no choice, something will have to be done about that assistant of yours."

Rosette's blue eyes widened at the sister's words.

"What! No, I've told you it wasn't Chrono's fault. It was my fault, if I hadn't rushed in then it would have never…"

Her words were cut off as Sister Kate continued to speak.

"That is precisely why I no longer can see a reason for Chrono to be your partner. As soon as it can be arranged, the seal will be locked away to where no one can find it."

This only angered Rosette more; no she just couldn't let Sister Kate do that to Chrono. No she just couldn't let that happen to him.

"No, you can't do that to him. He hasn't done anything; you just can't be that cruel to him."

The soft gently voice of Father Remington, broke through Rosette and Sister Kate's conversation.

"I however, have a completely different proposition. I suggest that we team both Rosette and Chrono with two of our most experienced exorcist team. In fact they have already been called, and will be here within a few hours I believe, that is as soon as they finish up the case they are working on. "

Father Remington watched as Rosette deflated a little before speaking to her once again.

"You know Rosette; you should really meet them before you judge them. It is my belief that they will surprise you more then you think. They may even teach you a little more about yourself."

Rosette's voice was soft and barely audible as she spoke to Father Remington.

"Yes, Sir you're right. May I be excused?"

Father Remington gave her a gentle smile as he nodded.

"Why of course you can."

Rosette bowed to Sister Kate and then to Father Remington as she left the room.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sister Kate opened her eyes as she lifted her head up, to look at Father Remington. Her voice remained quiet and steady as she spoke to Remington.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to team the four of them together. I mean we did manage to keep a secret from the counsel. If they come here to assist Rosette and Chrono the counsel will not be please to know that they weren't informed of him."

Father Remington kneaded his chin as he gave it some thought.

"You are right of course, but I can think of no one else to aid Rosette and Chrono other then them. Besides like I said before I've already asked them to come it would be rather rude if I called and told them not to come, now wouldn't it?"

Sister Kate just sighed as she looked at Remington.

"As you wish Father, I just hope you know what you are doing."

Remington turned toward the door to leave when a thought came to him.

_'So do I Sister Kate, so do I.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Well hey there Rosette. So how did things go with Sister Kate?"

Chrono's ruby eyes widened when he noticed the deflated look on Rosette's face.

"Rosette, what's wrong, what happened?"

Rosette was silence for a moment, before bursting into tears and false anguish.

"Sister Kate and Father Remington are making us pair up with another Exorcist team. It's just not fair, it's not like I plan on all the terrible things that happen when I go on a mission to happen. So why does it always happen to me, why?"

Chrono's soft gently voice did its best to offer comfort the weeping sister as she leaned against him.

"Aw, don't cry Rosette, I'm sure everything will be fine. Things usually work themselves out in the end you know."

Azmaria the young apostle smiled brightly at Rosette.

"Yes, Chrono is right. This doesn't mean that it is a bad thing. It just means that we will have a chance to make new friends."

A few minutes later, Azmaria's soft voice broke through the stiff silence.

"Um, Rosette you don't have an idea of what our new partners, might be like do you?"

Rosette was silence for a moment before speaking glumly to Azmaria.

"No I haven't a clue; the only thing I do know is that they will be here in a few hours as soon as they finish up a case they were working."

The little group soon went silence as the next few minutes ticked by.

While else were two exorcist were fighting for their lives.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As the grey hazy smoke cleared, the figure of what appeared to be a young boy of the age eleven or twelve could be seen. The moving air that was caused by an exposition, whipped the boy's long thick mahogany hair behind him. It also blew the shorter pieces that framed the front of his face away, which then revealed two startled and panicked violet eyes.

"Patience, look out behind you!"

The devil's violet eyes widened as he watched a woman with long curly lilac colored hair slam into the ground.

"Patience!"

The woman, who had been knocked to the ground, cocked the trigger on her .45 and then fired. The devil that had attacked her screamed in pain as it shook its massive head; the two sacred bullets that she had fired at the devil didn't seem to phase it. Noticing the danger she was in as the massive devil closed the distance in between them, she screamed over at her assistant.

"Eros tossed me one of those hymnal bullets!"

The boy with the long mahogany hair and violet eyes or devil as it seemed, couldn't believe what he was hearing. His gentle voice rose just a bit as he yelled above the noise that the massive devil was making.

"What, are you nuts Patience! Those bullets haven't been tested yet. We're not even sure if they work."

The lilac colored haired woman then narrowed her dark green eyes at Eros.

"I know that Eros, but if we don't give them a try. You'll be taking me to the New York Branch of the Order of Magdalene in pieces. So which one do you like better? Though it's not like you have a lot of time to decide so make it quick."

"Anytime now, Eros get a wiggle on and do something quick."

The panicked devil looked quickly over at his partner, who was in distress. Part of him wanted to laugh out in sarcasm, however he thought better of it.

_'She may be soft spoken at times; however she always manages to get herself in trouble. Then again that was how we met.'_

Hearing Patience's soft voice begin to sound panicked as she screamed his name once more Eros quickly turned his attention back to her.

"Eros, hurry up and do something!"

"Right, heads up Patience."

Patience's dark green eyes watched as a golden hymnal bullet flipped through the air. She caught it as she rolled away from the devil that was still trying to eat her. Her lilac hair hung behind her as her eyes drifted quickly over to Eros.

"Eros, hit the ground now and stay down and everything will be jake. I promise you."

The violet eyed devil widened his eyes as Patience loaded her .45 and fired the mystical bullet point blank at the devil. It was then that he realized that Patience was murmuring a prayer of some kind.

_"Oh father, please watch over these lambs and guide them safely home."_

"Patience, what in all calamity are you doing? It's suicidal to fire a spiritual bullet at such a range, especially when it hasn't been tested yet!"

The soft gently sister only smiled as she readied herself to fire her gun.

"I know you're a devil Eros, but how about a little bit of faith in me."

Eros swallowed hard as he threw his body to the ground and did his best to shield himself from the blast.

_'I do have faith in you Patience. It's just that you've been hurt so much already; I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. Is that really wrong of me?' _

He squeezed his eyes shut as a blinding white light envelope him, suddenly at first he was sure that his whole body was going to be denigrated by the holy spiritual energy that was being given off by that single hymnal bullet.

After what seemed to be several hours, which in reality was only a couple of minutes, Eros slowly started to pull himself up from the ground. He coughed and sneezed a few times as dust drifted up his nose and then into his lungs. His voice was some what strangled as he called out to Patience.

**_cough, cough _**

"Patience where are you? Are you ok? Answer me."

After a moment and the dust debris started to clear from the air, Eros took in his surroundings as he started to look for his female contractor. From what he could tell there was nothing left of the large devil, however it wasn't the lacking of pieces of the destroyed devil that bothered him. As much as the small to medium skid mark in the ground did, not being able to find Patience anywhere only meant one thing. Patience had been the one who had made the skid mark, which only increased his worry for her.

"There is no way that this is jake. I have a bad feeling about this, something that I'm not going to like; when I find her."

_'There's no way I'm going to leave her. I made I promise to her and I intend on keeping it.'_

Pulling in a breath Eros started to walk in the direction that the skid mark had taken. The three long tails on his blue jacket flapped in the wind as his pace picked up at the slight smell of blood. The smell of blood no matter how much always worried him, because it always meant one thing, Patience was hurt and needed him.

_'Just a minute longer Patience I'm almost there. Just hang in there till I get to you.'_

Eros's breath froze in his throat at the sight that he came upon. With her back against the trunk of a huge oak, her arms were spread out and away from her body; her head was bowed with her lilac colored hair hiding her face from view. Once seeing the condition that Patience was in Eros hurried to her side, his voice became softer as he spoke to her.

"Patience, Patience can you hear me?"

His violet eyes made a quick pass over Patience still form, to take an innovatory of the wounds that she had received from the huge devil as well as from the explosion from the hymnal bullet. The dark blue fabric of her Order of Magdalene dress, was torn and ripped on the long sleeves, the long skirt had a four inch vertical tear in it. Small scratches marred the soft skin of her small slender legs.

If Eros hadn't thought better of it he would have thought that the devil had tried to take advantage of her. His soft amethyst eyes quickly fell on the large pocket like watch that hung around her neck. Reaching out with an unsteady hand, Eros wiped the small layer of dust away from the front of it. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that it was still half way full, it wasn't dark and was still filled with light and life.

He did his best to hide how scared he still was for her as he softly spoke to her once more. However each time he spoke her name and she refused to answer him. Panic slowly started to seep into his normally calm voice.

"Patience can you hear me? Wake up Patience. Patience answer, me please."

Eros's worried eyes brightened a little bit as a small groan came from Patience's direction. He then watched as she slowly lifted her head, moaning as she did so. Eros tried once more to get Patience's attention.

"Patience are you all right? How do you feel?"

Blinking her eyes Patience slowing opened her deep emerald eyes to look up at Eros. A small smile on her lips as she did so.

"See didn't I tell you everything work be jake."

Eros shook his head as he looked at her, she was really something. There are times that he wonders how he made it with out knowing someone like her. Yet when he does that it only bring back painful memories of the past. His thoughts were broken into, when he heard a gasp come from Patience's lips. He looked quickly back at her to see what the matter was.

"Patience what is it what wrong?"

She brought a gentle hand up to the side of Eros's forehead; she then slowly pulled her fingers away.

"Eros your head it's bleeding."

Eros then looked down at Patience's slender fingers to see the ruby red liquid on them. He did his best to try and remember how he had been injured, and could only guess that he had been hit by debris during the explosion.

"Aw, don't worry about it Patience it's just a scratch. It's not really something you should worry about."

Patience's worried emerald eyes continued to stare at Eros.

"I don't think so mister, the one whole side of your headband is soaked in blood. You can't tell me that isn't important, you could bleed to death."

Seeing how truly worried that Patience was for him. Eros reached a hand up to touch the side of his forehead. After drawing his left hand away from the right side of his forehead, Eros could see that Patience was right it was bleeding pretty well.

In return he gave her a gentle smile has he spoke to her.

"Well it might look bad now, but I'm pretty sure once we get it cleaned up everything will be jake."

His violet eyes looked worriedly over at Patience.

"What about you how do you feel?"

She managed a smile as she looked over at him.

"Who me I'm jake."

However, her body turned against her as she went to stand up. The world in front of her started to spin around her.

"Whoa, ok so maybe I got up a little to fast."

Patience did her best, to brush it off with a soft, gentle smile. Unfortunately her head didn't agree with the smile that she was wearing. Pain throbbed in the back of her head, causing her to wince and bring a hand to the back of her skull. Patience's long slender fingers met with a nicely sized goose egg. The new feeling of pain and the newly found knot on the back of her head, made Patience change her words from earlier.

"Oh applesauce, ok you win, maybe I'm not as jake as I thought I was."

Eros's usually calm eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the fresh blood that was now spread across her fingers, it was now apparent to him that she had been hurt far worst then he had first thought.

"Patience the wound on the back of your head, it's bleeding. Are you sure you're going to be alright."

By now Eros was at her side and Patience was leaning against him as much as she dared. Though he had always told her that she didn't weigh enough to hurt him that bad she still worried about him.

"No I'm fine really, I'm sure once it's cleaned up it won't be that bad and the little headache will be gone. Besides, Father Remington and Sister Kate are expecting us we don't want to keep them too long,"

Eros just shook his head; there was really no arguing with her. Once she had made up her mind it usually stayed that way, no matter how much pain she was in. Sighing in defeat Eros let Patience lean on him as they headed back toward their Model T Ford.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As the vehicle came to a rumbling stop, Eros gave Patience one last worried looked.

"Are you sure that you're ok? I mean, you still don't have a headache do you?"

Patience just smiled at Eros as she chose her words before speaking them.

"Thank you, for worrying about me so much but I'm fine really."

Her dark emerald orbs then scanned Eros over as she looked over at him.

"Speaking of headaches, how's your head doing? You were hurt to you know."

Eros blushed lightly as he placed a hand to the bandage on the side of his forehead. His faced reddened a little more as he remembered how gentle his contractor and best friend had been while dressing the wound.

"Who me, oh yeah its feeling a lot better now thank you for asking."

Patience looked out of the windshield for a moment before looking back at her partner who sat beside her. When she did a stray piece of her curly lilac hair, lay in front of her face. She blew at it, but failed at removing it for its spot. Eros laughed lightly as he watched his contractor blow at the stray strand of hair. In return he reached out and moved it back out of her face.

The soft tender moment was broken as Patience suddenly spoke out loud.

"Well we're here, so I guess it's time to go meet our new team mates."

She herself laughed lightly as she opened the door to the car and climbed out. Once she had slammed the door, Eros let out the breath that he had been unknowingly holding in as he slid farther down in the passenger seat.

_'Something tells that we've been set up. I'm pretty sure that our new team mates were set up as well. The only question is; what is the real reason for setting all of us up.'_

After a few more minutes Eros then climbed out of the car and followed after Patience. As they went to go meet their new team mates.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(**A/N: **Ack! I know I know it sucked didn't it. Sorry this is my first go at a Chrono Crusade story. I thought the first chapter was pretty good, but I guess I could be wrong.

Ja ne!

And thanks for reading, please give a review too thanks.

Tainted InuShemeeko)

13


	2. Death and Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over Chrono Crusade, nor do I own the voices of**_ Laura Bailey _**– **Patience**, **_Vic Mignogna_**- **Eros**, **_Eric Vale_**- **Dalziel**, and **_Kent Williams_** as** Elkan**. However I do have claim over this story as well as Eros and Patience, Dalziel and Elkan.

**Story Title: The Heart Within**

**Chapter 2: Death and Destruction**

_Second Coming _

By **_Tainted InuShemeeko_**

Dark clouds moved across the skies, as if warning against an up coming doom. Lightening then cracked across the sky, yet no tears fell from heaven. A new enemy was about to crawl out of the darkness, at first glance this new enemy appears harmless. Then as time pasts one sees that this new evil will bring more danger then that of the Sinner Aoin. There is another great rumble from the skies, this time the seemingly black smog like clouds at last release their tears.

As the heavy down pour of tears fell from the heaven, the ground, trees and every living thing was being stained a dark crimson. For the tears falling from the heavens were not normal tears. They were tears made of blood, and they tainted the once pure air. Screams filled the air as humans ran for cover, their hair and clothes now covered with the coppery metallic smelling liquid.

A pair of bright yellow eyes looked out over the city that was being soaked in blood as it fell from the sky.

"It is marvelous Elkan; in fact it seems almost too good to be true. Yet the scent of blood is strong and almost over powering. It makes me want to go and dance in the streets that it truly does," his voice was soft and excited as the devil spoke to the shadows.

A silky and cunning voice spoke to the devil from the shadows.

"Patience, my dear Dalziel in time everything will belong to us, I shall have my hell on earth."

Two seemingly glowing orange flames seemed to dance in the darkened shadows, as the shadows themselves gave off a malicious smile.

"Of course there is no pun intended, for the breathtaking Sister Patience will belong to me very soon. Dalziel I wish for you and your fledglings to make a house call. I'm sure they are plenty of other devils who know we've come. I however would like you to leave a small calling card with our old acquaintance Eros."

The devil known as Dalziel smirked as he replied to the shadows.

"It will be my pleasure my Lord Elkan, I have just the card."

Not waiting a moment longer, Dalziel turned and suddenly had bat wings as he transformed and took to the dark sky, blood slapping into his bat like body. His little tongue zipped out of his mouth to catch a few blood drops as they fell.

While else where the cold yet soft voice from earlier spoke to its own hidden shadows or rather to someone who wasn't present at the time.

"Soon my dear Eros we will meet again. Though I know you will not be happy to see me, however there is no way I can allow you to keep such a wonderful find to yourself like that. For I am in great need of your little treasure especially if I am to get even with Aoin the Sinner, however it would be a real treat if Chrono would show his face after all of these years. My fangs are sharpened my old friends and I'm ready for a game of cat and mouse."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Her black ankle boots, made a soft sound as they moved across the tile floor of the main house. Patience sighed lightly as she took in her surroundings; she and Eros had been away from the New York Branch of the Magdalene Order for three and a half years. Though in those three short years it seemed that not much have changed here, and for that Patience was glad. A smile appeared on her lips as she walked away from Sister Kate's office.

_'It looks like Eros and I are going to be partners with Rosette Christopher and her devil Chrono. I wonder if Eros knows who Chrono is. They are both Sinners so I guess they know each other.'_

Patience smiled when Eros came into view, he sat on a bench out in the lower hallway waiting on her. His left knee was crossed over his right as he sat waiting; both of his arms were stretched cross the back of the bench. Eros's violet orbs brighten when he saw her approaching him; he smiled at her as he stood.

"So how did it go with Sister Kate? Who did we get saddled with as new team mates?"

The smile on Eros's face faded as he continued to look at Patience as she starting to whirl a strand of her hair on the end of her finger. This simple action caused Eros to fold his arms over his chest as he continued to stare at her.

"Alright Patience, what is it? I know that look of yours; you get it every time you're going to tell me something you don't think I'm going to like. So what is it?"

Patience pulled in a breath as she got ready to tell Eros who their new partners were. Her gentle voice then spoke in a rush.

"Our new partners are Rosette Christopher and Chrono."

She then winced and covered her ears as she waited for Eros to explode at the new information.

_'1, 2, 3 and.'_

"What you have got to be joking, bad luck and trouble go hand in hand with Rosette. Sometimes I wonder how Chrono even manages to survive it all. There is no way that we are working with Rosette."

Patience smirked lightly at Eros as an idea came to her and once she was sure it was going to work she smiled to herself. She then smiled once more at Eros as she started talking.

"Oh I see so Rosette is too much for the devil known as Eros and here I thought you could face anything. What a pity to see such a challenge slip through the cracks and all because you're being a Ms. Grungy."

Eros's eyes narrowed as he looked at Patience.

"I am not being a Ms. Grungy, and who said I was going to let a challenge like working with Rosette slip through the cracks?"

Patience giggled as she started to walk backwards away from Eros.

"You did a few minutes ago, remember Eros. Then again you're probably right a girl as stubborn as Rosette would be too hard for you to work with, I however will have no problem seeing how I have to put up with your stubbornness."

With a smirk on his face Eros lunged after his contractor.

"Oh so I'm stubborn huh, well we'll just see about that."

Patience screamed playfully as she started to run from her devil. Patience's quick feet soon carrying her farther away from the Order and toward the beautiful forest.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chrono glanced up at the sky as Rosette stared out over the lake. After a few minutes Chrono decided to break the silence with his words.

"You know Rosette maybe having; two more sets of hands won't be that bad after all. It just might turn out to be a good thing."

Rosette gave a small sigh as she answered Chrono.

"We already have an extra pair of hands, we have Azmaria or have you forgotten?"

A sigh escaped Chrono as he torn his ruby orbs from the sky above him.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about Azmaria, it's just that I think it would be easier to protect her if we had more help that's all."

He paused a moment before asking Rosette question.

"Um…Rosette don't you think we should have waited at the order for our new partners to come?"

Not wanting to make Rosette any angrier then she already was. Chrono left their topic of discussion alone. His ears then twitched at the sound of a soft scream and then the sound of someone running through the bushes. Rosette's blue eyes followed Chrono's ruby orbs as he looked away from the lake and up toward the hill that was above them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Patience's breathing was labored as she continued to run away from her purser a cheerful; laughter rang from her as she ran. Just as she burst out of the clearing, her right foot slipped out from under her causing her to tumble down the hill screaming.

Eros's amethyst eyes widened as he watched Patience tumble down the hillside.

"Patience, watch out!"

However the mahogany haired devil, soon found himself following in his contractors footsteps. As he himself slid and tumble down the hill side after her.

Chrono glanced over at Rosette as the light laughter echoed inside of the clearing.

"Hey Rosette, you hear that it sounds like someone laughing."

His blonde haired contractor simply nodded her head at her devil. The laughter was soon replaced by a scream as they watch two forms tumble down the hill together. The second form landing on the first with a light uffopmh.

Opening his eyes Eros saw were he had exactly landed. He then smirked at the beautiful flower that lay beneath him.

"Ha see I caught you at last."

Two dark emerald orbs glared up at the devil that was straddling the young woman's waist.

"Ok so you caught me, so now would you please get off of me?"

Patience struggled to sit up as she tried to shove Eros off of her.

"Nope, I'm not moving until you say that you're sorry for calling me stubborn."

Her eyes widened as Eros's words.

"What, no I'm not apologizing when what I said is true."

Eros grinned down at Patience, for she was now at his mercy.

"Alright, but you've sealed you fate. Right here in this said spot."

Patience's dark emerald orbs, pleaded up at the devil as he readied his assault, which intern caused her to scream.

"ahaaaaaaaaaahahhhahh, no, no please Eros don't have mercy would you?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rosette's right hand shot down toward her hip as she reached for her gun. There was only one thing wrong with that action, her .45 wasn't holstered to her side.

"Damn, I didn't bring my gun here with me again. Why do I always do that?"

Chrono couldn't help but smile at his contractor as he ran after her.

'_You didn't bring any weapons with you here Rosette, because every time we're here. We both are taken back to sweeter times when we didn't need to be on guard all the time.'_

His thoughts were brought to a halt as he slammed into Rosette as he took a defensive position. He then felt the sister's body stiffen in front of him.

"Rosette, what is it what's going on?"

Catching his balance, Chrono's ruby eyes peered around Rosette's still form. What he saw in front of them was a surprising scene. There a devil that was maybe an inch and a half taller then himself, with mahogany red hair that hung almost passed his knees, was seemly straddling a young woman around her waist.

"Come on Chrono, we have to help out that young girl over there before that devil does anything more to her."

Chrono's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the sister; pick up a nicely rounded medium sized rock and place it in the palm of her hand.

"Wait a minute Rosette; I'm not sensing any danger here."

At first Rosette did her best to ignore Chrono's words that was before he spoke to her once more.

"I'm sensing overjoyed contentment, happiness and great protectiveness."

His ruby colored eyes looked from Rosette to the woman with the devil on top of her.

"Rosette, I think they are our new partners."

Hearing Chrono's last words Rosette froze in her tracks, had she really heard Chrono right? Could the woman on the ground and the devil that was on top of her couldn't be the two exorcists that Father Remington was talking about it could they? No it was impossible how had the Order managed to keep another devil a secret, when the heads of the Order knew about Chrono?

Both Chrono and Rosette continued to stare at the couple that was on the ground. The woman with lilac colored hair, continued to push the devil from on top of her. Her breathes coming out in pants as she tried to say his name.

E-Ero…sss, stop please…I…can't breath…eee anymore."

At her begging the devil stopped his torture on his contractor. He shifted his position on top of Patience. That small shift allowed Chrono to see what was around the woman's neck. His words went unheard by Rosette, for they were too soft to reach her human ears.

"It can't be, but it is. It's another life pod, then that means that this is…"

Chrono's soft words trailed off as he heard Rosette gasp lightly beside him. Concerned for her, he then glanced over at what his contractor was looking at.

Eros placed a hand on the ground on either side of Patience as he leaned in toward her; she in turn did her best to help close the small gap that was slowly closing between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet as their lips roamed over each other. Eros smiled as he slowly and gently pulled out of the kiss.

"See, I told you that I was going to get you, and when I'm set on doing something I come through with it."

The minute that Chrono heard him speak, he knew exactly who the devil before them. However, Chrono's own voice seemed surprised and unsure as he spoke the other devil's name.

"E-Eros, is that you?"

At the sound of hearing his name being spoken by someone else's voice. Eros's playful yet hearty laughter came to a stop as he looked up and straight at Chrono and Rosette. His violet orbs brightened as he stared at Chrono. He then stood up off of Patience and offered her a hand up; she simply smiled up at him as she took his hand.

"Chrono, is that you? Wow you are one devil that I would have never pictured with a human."

The mahogany haired devil continued to grin over at Chrono. His violet orbs looking him up and down as if he was sizing him up. A slight laugh was in his voice as he spoke; his words were directed at Chrono.

"You look good; I figured you'd be dead by now. It's good to see how wrong I was, especially after anything that happened to you."

At hearing Eros's last words Chrono's head lowered to look as the soft green grass, in which he was standing on. Seeing the awkward moment he had caused Eros rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Well enough said about the past, that was one closet I didn't mean to open sorry about that."

Chrono looked back up at Rosette, Eros and his female contractor.

"No, its ok really, it's true that my past is not all that perfect. The only thing that bothers me is that I can't go back and make things different."

After a few moments almost as if being struck by something hard, Eros jump and swirled around to Patience. Gently taking her arm Eros brought her forward to introduce her and himself to Chrono and Rosette, which in turn Chrono and Rosette did the same.

"I'm Eros, it is a pleasure to meet you Sister Rosette," his violet orbs widened in surprise as Rosette reached forward and took his hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, or at least I hope so."

Patience then took a step toward Chrono as she introduced herself to him.

"It's nice to meet you Chrono, I'm Patience Matthews."

With a bright smile on her face Patience reached out and took Chrono's hand. After the surprise wore off Chrono smiled back at her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Patience; it will be fun working with you."

She smiled at hearing Chrono's kind words; he was every bit the gentleman that she had heard that he was, Even if he was a devil. Eros was a devil as well and every just as bit a gentleman as Chrono was. In fact she was very happy to learn that Eros wasn't the only devil with a kind heart. Patience then realized that Eros had stiffened beside her; Rosette had also noticed a change in her devil's behavior.

"Eros what is it, what's the matter?"

Sister Rosette asked Chrono a similar question.

"Yeah, Chrono, what's eating you?"

Chrono looked from Rosette to Patience as he spoke.

"There's some sort of evil energy building up in the atmosphere, almost as if it's about to burst."

Eros's violet orbs continued to look up at the darkening sky. His eyes then looked over at Patience and Rosette.

"Yep, what Chronose here said, there's defiantly something evil brewing up there and I don't think we're going to like the out come."

Chrono slowly took in a breath as he clamped his mouth shut, and mumbled so then Eros was the only one who could hear him.

"My name is Chrono, not Chrononose and I'm pretty sure you know that already."

Eros smirked over at Chrono as he heard the other devil's words.

"Don't go getting your panties in a bunch, Chrono I was only joking with you."

Within minute's rain started to fall from the heavens, only it wasn't the warm rain one would expect. The rain poured down hard over the two devils as they did their best to shield the two sisters, from the bloody tears that were falling from heaven.

Chrono's ruby's eyes widened in disbelief, as he stared at the crimson rain, one thing came to mind as the warm liquid splattered against some of his violet colored strands.

"Oh boy this doesn't look good."

Eros felt an all too familiar aura start to plunge down from the crimson rain. There was an eerie warning that shot through his spine; he only hoped that Chrono had felt the same thing that he had.

"In that respect you'd be right. So don't stand there get a wiggle on and move it!"

Eros did his best to shield Patience from the bloody rain as it fell from the sky. He was sure that Chrono was doing the same thing for Rosette. Eros soon found himself mumbling his own prayer.

"Don't let it be him, please god just don't let it be him."

However Eros's prayer wasn't meant to be answered. A small form started to descend from the sky growing larger as it came closer to the earth. Eros's heart stopped when he realized who it was that was coming.

"He's here Patience."

Patience felt as if someone had just sat a block of ice on her chest. He was really here; no she couldn't believe it not until she saw him. Small beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face, as he slowly took a step backwards giving Patience a gentle push. Just as something landed down on the ground, the blood red rain ran off of the form as it stayed crouched on the ground.

"Dalziel," Eros's voice was barely above a whisper as the creature slowly started to stand up on its feet.

Blood droplets dripped onto to the mysteries creature black leather boots. As it shifted its position the sound of leather being shook out and folded could be heard as the creature opened its large leathery wings and then folded them behind itself. A pair of bright yellow gold eyes stared at Eros for a moment. Blood now clung to the new devil's midnight blue hair. At first glance it appeared that the devil's locks were cropped short. However as a light wind blew it, caught the long strands that were pulled back and hung close to the ground.

The strange new devil's voice was low yet at the same time so gentle one would trust it in an instant.

"Why Eros, I see you managed to keep her alive. Lord Elkan and I have become very cross with you. You hide our little treasure from us for six years. That was an awful thing to do."

Dalziel's yellow eyes seemed to smile as he gazed over at Patience.

"My you certainly have grown into a beautiful breathtaking woman. Elkan will be very pleased to see you again."

Dalziel's glance shot over to Rosette and Chrono, he then turned away from them like they weren't even there.

"I have no dealing with you as of now, so you may go. Get in my way and I will kill you and your human."

His words didn't stop Rosette from moving forward, however, Chrono did.

"Rosette, stop, he's not after us right now."

Rosette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Chrono I know that, he's after them. They're our partners now; we can't let anything happen to them. What's wrong with you?"

Chrono flinched at Rosette's words, she was right they couldn't let anything happen to Eros and Patience, but he just couldn't let Rosette endanger herself. The devil called Dalziel was different from any of the other devil they had fought. He feed off of human blood and it was said that, demons who did that held strange powers within them. There had even been a rumor that one of these vampire devils as humans' called them, thought to be stronger then Aoin himself.

"I know that Rosette, it's just that. This one is different, there is no hunger here only lust and wanting. He's giving us a chance to leave Rosette, I don't like it anymore then you do but maybe we should listen."

Rosette shook her head as she stepped around Chrono.

"I can't just stand here and let something happen to them, I just can't."

Dalziel's cold yellow eyes suddenly snapped toward Rosette.

"Now, now my Lady you should have listened to your devil. I didn't want to hurt you, now you give me no other choice."

_'Sleep now Rosette, that's right close your eyes.'_

Rosette's body froze as her eyes started to drift closed.

"Rosette!"

Dalziel looked over at Chrono as he started to run toward his contractor. He then smirked at the violet haired devil.

"You should catch her before she falls."

With a flick of his sand colored wrist, he was able to fling the unconscious sister into Chrono's arms. The impact throwing the two of them onto the blood soaked ground. Dalziel then turned his full attention back to Eros and Patience. Eros's resolve was too strong this time; he had let Dalziel hurt Patience in the past. He wasn't about to let him do it again.

"You might as well go on back to the shadows you crawled out of. I let you hurt her once before and I'm not going to let you do it again."

Finding Eros's words completely unbelievable, making him laugh the moment he heard them.

"You couldn't stop me back then, so what makes you think you can stop me now?"

Eros stood firm using his body to shield Patience from Dalziel's view. He then spoke up against Dalziel as the bloodsucking devil continued to watch him.

"I'll stop you this time Dalziel, because this time I'm a lot stronger."

After hearing this Dalziel took it as a challenge.

"You don't say a devil such as yourself can get stronger after having his horns ripped off. This is just too delightful; I really must find this out for myself."

A soft laughter was now erupting from within Dalziel as his yellow eyes seemed to dance in his delight. Without giving Eros a moment to react, Dalziel attacked the small devil his violet eyes widened in shock as he felt Dalziel's K-9's puncture his flesh through his blue jacket.

After several minutes Dalziel released his hold on Eros and the devil was once again able to move. He then smirked as he watched Eros wobble on his legs and stumble down on his knees.

"You were right you have grown stronger. Lord Elkan will want to know about this. Just remember Eros to Lord Elkan and myself even you are consider a gourmet meal."

Without warning a gun shot sounded out in the blood covered clearing. Dalziel stumbled backwards as he grabbed his right shoulder, his claws dug into the leather of his black trench coat as he did his best to stop his own dark blood from pouring from him. His eyes then narrowed in Patience's direction. She was holding a small hand pistol in her hands, while a thin wisp of smoke wafted up from the small barrel.

"Why you little bitch," Dalziel growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not finished with you, but when I am you'll be lucky if you can even remember being a human."

The second Dalziel took flight into the sky. Patience sank to her knees onto the blood soaked ground with a sickening slosh. Her breathing was uneven as she looked at the damage Dalziel had done. If he was strong enough to take out Eros, Chrono and Rosette then they were going to be duck soup big time.

(**A/N: **Ok here's Ch. 2, I hope every one likes the voices I am borrowing they work really well in my head I hope they do for you too.

Next Chapter up will be:

**Next Sign of Destruction **

_Fighting Despair_

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

17


	3. Next Sign of Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership on the original characters from Chrono Crusade. Nor do I own the voices of **_Laura Bailey_- Patience, _Vic Mignogna- _Eros, _Eric Vale- _Dalziel, and Kent_ Williams- _Elkan. **However as that might be, I do own Patience, Eros, Dalziel and Elkan I created them.

(**A/N: **Oh great balls of despair, only nine reviews I guess this story isn't as good as I first thought it was. What ever am I to do? I'll just continue writing it; if I'm lucky I just might pick up more reviews as I go.)

(**A/N2: **Just an added note as this story continues on we well learn more about Eros and Patience's pasts. I will also be introducing two new characters. **Goro **who's voice will be in this done by **_Illich Guardiola_**, and **Father or Minister Michael _–David Matranga._** You tell me which one sounds better. Once again I will state that I have no contract with, nor do I own the voices of these talented actors, just adding some character to my characters. I do have a challenge for you can you figure out if Goro truly is a villain or is it all an act you be the judge.)

**Chapter 3: Next Sign of Destruction **

_Fighting Despair_

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

_**Last Time:**_

_Without warning a gun shot sounded out in the blood covered clearing. Dalziel stumbled backwards as he grabbed his right shoulder, his claws dug into the leather of his black trench coat as he did his best to stop his own dark blood from pouring from him. His eyes then narrowed in Patience's direction. She was holding a small hand pistol in her hands, while a thin wisp of smoke wafted up from the small barrel._

"_Why you little bitch," Dalziel growled through clenched teeth._

"_I'm not finished with you, but when I am you'll be lucky if you can even remember being a human."_

_The second Dalziel took flight into the sky. Patience sank to her knees onto the blood soaked ground with a sickening slosh. Her breathing was uneven as she looked at the damage Dalziel had done. If he was strong enough to take out Eros, Chrono and Rosette then they were going to be duck soup big time._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Trying her best to stabilize her legs and failing, Patience then slowly crawled toward Eros's slumped form that was kneeling on the blood soaked ground.

"Eros, are you all right?" Patience's pleading voice went unanswered, causing her to beg to her devil friend once more.

"Eros, answer me please."

Eros blinked his dazed violet orbs towards Patience for a minute. Then as if awaking from a dream his amethyst orbs seemed to focus in on her at last. Forgetting the state that he was in Eros questioned her on her state of being, once he saw the disarray she was in.

"Patience, are you all right? Dalziel didn't hurt you did he?"

She smiled gently at him as she answered him.

"Don't you worry about me I'm jake, but what about you?"

Eros glanced over at his wounded right shoulder; his left hand still gripped it as if he was trying to stop the blood flow.

"I'll be alright; he didn't go that deep so I'll be fine."

Patience's emerald eyes glared at him as if she only half believed what he had said to her. For one thing she had almost known him for six years, so she knew when he was trying to hide something from her. However, not really in the mood to fight with him Patience left the topic alone for later on. Her attention soon turned to her and Eros's new partners.

"Rosette, Chrono."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chrono winced as he did his best to sit up, but something heavy seemed to be holding him down. Slowly opening his ruby orbs, he had a better view of what it was that was on top of him. Once seeing what it was his eyes widened in shock and worry.

"Rosette, are you ok, can you hear me?"

Patience and Eros hurried to Chrono and Rosette's side. Patience had a good idea of what Dalziel had done to Rosette and she was pretty sure that the sister would pull through ok.

Walking up to Chrono, Patience placed a gentle hand on Chrono's shoulder to reassure him.

"She'll be ok Chrono, her will is strong and that is a powerful thing to beat. She'll wake up in a few minutes just give her a chance and you'll see."

Chrono wanted to believe Patience's words he really did, but until Rosette spoke to him or opened her ocean blue eyes he just couldn't do that.

"Rosette, if you can hear me say something, anything please Rosette?"

A lone tear escaped from one of Chrono's ruby orbs, as he then quickly looked up at Patience and Eros.

"Just what exactly did he do to Rosette?"

It wasn't that explaining what Dalziel had done to Rosette was hard; it was just trying to find the right words to say it in. Once letting a soft sigh escape from her lips, Patience's emerald gems locks with Chrono's ruby ones.

"Dalziel has a telepathic power, if you're not expecting it. He can lull you into a hypnotic sleep. While there if he has a good hold on you the person is pretty much at his mercy."

Eros seemed to sense Chrono's uneasiness and did his best to ease his worries.

"Relax Chrono, I know it's hard for you to do, but Rosette is a strong hearted woman. You and I both know that Dalziel has nothing to do with Aoin. So just be there when she comes around."

A weak smile found its way onto Chrono's lips as he looked over at Eros. He was right Rosette was too set in her ways, but that didn't mean that one day the fight would be too great.

"You know Eros, your right. Rosette is too stubborn to give up just yet."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rosette did her best to find her way through the fog that was closing in on her. Just when she thought she was going to be lost in a massive cloud of fog. Three familiar voices seemed to cause the fog around her to become denser around her. There was one voice that stood out the most.

_"Rosette, if you can hear me say something, anything please Rosette?"_

"Chrono is that you? Where are you, answer me?"

The misty fog seemed close in on her tighter as she called out to her friend and devil. As soon as the fog had appeared it faded until she was surrounded by a bright yellow light. The light was so intents that Rosette ended up shielding her eyes from it, and then without warning it was gone. Something cool laid against her forehead bringing her out of her strange dream and slowly back to reality.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chrono smiled as he saw Rosette's eye lids start to flutter open. It was a true sign that Rosette was going to wake up. His ruby eyes seemed to dance at the sound of his name being formed.

"Chrono?"

He then gave her one of his soft smiles; however his ruby eyes showed deep concern for her.

"I'm here Rosette and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Rosette managed a weak smile as she intertwined her fingers with Chrono's.

"I'm glad Chrono, for a minute there I thought that I had lost you."

There was no hiding the sadness in his voice as he spoke to his contractor.

"So did I Rosette. I thought I was going to lose you too."

Once they had seen that Rosette was going to be alright. Both Eros and Patience left to see too their own wounds. For the two especially Eros understood Chrono's deep and growing feelings for his contractor Rosette.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Eros, do you really think Rosette and Chrono will be alright?"

Eros winced as Patience removed his jacket to get a look at the puncher wounds that Dalziel had inflicted on him. Blood was still seeping from the two wounds in his shoulders.

"I can't really say, but I know that whatever trials they go through they will be together in the end."

Patience placed a piece of cloth against the two wounds to stop the blood flow. The pressure she added against the wound caused Eros to wince once more.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurts Patience."

Patience giggled lightly as she continued to wrap Eros's wound.

"I thought you said that your wounds weren't that bad. Now who's being the weenie?"

Eros's face turned red at Patience's comment, as Eros did his best to think of a come back.

"I'm not a weenie Patience. My wounds were fine until you started poking them."

The half fallen and eccentric look on Eros's face caused Patience to giggle ever so slightly.

"Oh Eros you're so cute and pathetic sometimes."

Eros's upside down smile brightened at the gentle sound of Patience's laugh. However his voice was stern as he spoke.

"I'm not that cute or pathetic you know so there."

Patience stifled another giggle as Eros quickly stuck his tongue out at her. Patience kept talking in her gentle voice as she finished bandaging Eros's wounds.

"Well you know you're right about the pathetic part, but I can't say that much against the cute part. I think it's here to stay."

What she did next caught Eros off guard just like it always did. Patience leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on one of his cheeks. Which only cause Eros to blush even harder; her voice was soft as she spoke to her soul-mate and devil.

"Thank you Eros, for everything that you've done for me. I doubt I would still be here today if you hadn't."

Eros gave Patience a small smile, his violet eyes shining as he did so.

"Don't think like that Patience, you're stronger then you think. We both are so just remember that okay."

Eros then looked out over the horizon as he shouted out a warning.

"Go ahead and try it Elkan you won't win this time. You hear me Elkan! You're not going to win this time."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_'Yes Eros get angry with me, I've so missed that fire in your eyes. Someone else from your past has come to call. What will you think when you see him? Goro has missed you I'm truly looking forward to your reunion with him.'_

With a calm and tenacity voice spoke out to Dalziel, as the devil held onto his wounded shoulder.

"It appears Dalziel that Eros and his human companion have gotten closer then I first expected. I apologize for the scar that you will have on your shoulder. Those sacred bullets are bothersome pest."

Dalziel now stood in front of Elkan's shadowed form, in his own human looking form. He wore a long black leather trench coat. His soft yet cunning voice could be heard as he questioned Elkan's plans.

"Elkan are you sure that we will be able to trust Goro?"

Elkan seemed to be giving Dalziel's words some thought, before answering his question.

"It does seem strange that he would come and offer his services, doesn't it? However it is of no concern to me, he is but one small piece to get me what I truly desire."

A smug smile crept onto Elkan's lips as he folded his hands together. His smile faded as the large mahogany doors to his chamber opened. A devil about six inches tall, with crimson eyes and long teal colored hair, stood just inside of the doorway.

"I was told you requested my services Elkan. What is it you want me to do for you?"

Elkan's voice remained calm and steady as he spoke.

"It's simple Goro, I want you to visit an old friend and kill him."

Without saying anything Goro bowed to Elkan, as his eyes raked over the wounded Dalziel.

"As you wish Master Elkan and what of Aion?"

There was a brief silence before Elkan spoke.

"He is of no concern to me right now. You may go now Goro."

Dalziel couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're letting him go now? Without an escort, just want are you thinking Elkan?"

Elkan smirked at Dalziel as he looked at him from the shadows.

"I am thinking that this is the perfect time to test Goro's loyalty to me. Besides the two as well as their new partners are wounded and off guard. This time Eros will have no idea that we are going to attack."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Rosette, what are you doing? You should be in bed resting."

The blonde sister just stared at her ruby eyed friend.

"There are new devils on the loose and you expect me to just lie around, and do nothing?"

Chrono's voice squeaked as he spoke.

"Well isn't that what resting is suppose to mean. I mean even Eros is in bed sleeping."

Chrono knew what Rosette was going to say even before she said it. Knowing what the sister was going to say. The ruby eyed, purple haired devil took one of Rosette's hands into his.

"Don't be in a hurry to head into your death. Please Rosette; just rest here for a minute ok. If not for yourself then do it for me and everyone at the Order who cares about you."

Rosette gave Chrono and then Azmaria a soft smile.

"Well I guess a little shut eye wouldn't hurt."

Chrono and the apostle of charity smile back as Rosette laid back down; a sigh of relief slowly escaped from inside of Chrono as the devil's heart beat returned to normal.

_'At least this time she's listening to reason. Then again I really am glad that she is.'_

"Chrono."

At the sound of hearing Rosette speak his voice, the devil snapped back to reality.

"Yes Rosette, what is it?"

"I'm only going to rest for a little bit alright. You should go and check up on our new friends and then get some sleep yourself, it is getting pretty late."

"Alright Rosette I'll do that, are you sure you'll be all right?"

Rosette just smiled at him.

"I'll be jake ok so don't be a worry wart."

Chrono placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he left her room.

"G'nite, Rosette."

The devil then excused him-self as he walked down the hallway to check on their guest.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Patience sighed as she squeezed some water out of a cool damp cloth and laid it on Eros's forehead. She then peeled back the bandage on his shoulder. However unpleasant it looked it was at least starting to heal.

_'You still have one of your horns, so why is it that you now chose this child like form instead of the grown up one you use to share with me? Why is it that you won't put your horn back in place?'_

At the sound of hearing a gentle voice speak to her Patience jumped and turned toward the door, to find Chrono standing there.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you. You really do care about him don't you?"

Patience just smiled at him.

"Yes I do I care about him very much. I believe you feel the same way about Rosette."

A slight blush appeared on Chrono's cheeks at hearing Patience's words. Her words seemed to surprise him.

"I'd just be lying to you if I told you otherwise, but you know I do feel the same way about Rosette. She was the first and only, person for years that could make me smile."

"You know Chrono, Eros does that for me as well. If I were to lose him I'm not sure I could go on living."

Chrono watched as Patience gently changed the cold compress on Eros's forehead. Her slim and gently fingertips then worked on changing the bloody bandage on his shoulder.

"How is he doing?"

Patience did her best to smile at Chrono.

"He's resting right now, as long as his legion doesn't go out of control I think he'll be all right. As of right now he's in a lot of pain, and he has a fever coming on."

Her voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking as she continued to speak.

"If he was conscious right now, he'd be trying to climb out of bed and tell me that his injury was nothing. I however know the truth, Dalziel is wicked and when he wants to he can poison his victims with his fangs."

Chrono watched as beads of sweat started to break out on Eros's forehead.

"Is that what he did this time Patience?"

A simple nod was all Patience could manage to give him.

"I see and then will he…?"

Not wanting to hear what Chrono was going to say Patience finished for him.

"He'll be fine as long as he gets some rest."

Chrono then voiced his concern for her well-being as well.

"You should get some rest to you know. If you would like I could sit with Eros for awhile, it's really no problem."

His kindness toward her and Eros was more then she had ever expected. Even though he was a devil himself, Chrono didn't have to be so caring toward them.

"Thank you Chrono, but I'll be all right. I think I will go for a walk for a bit. If you wouldn't mind would you stay with him?"

Chrono at first started to trip over his words, he seemed to still be on edge about something.

"Um sure no problem at all, but um…are you sure you should go out by yourself?"

Patience smiled at the violet haired devils sincerity.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm not ever going to be leaving the grounds."

She then placed a thank you kiss on Chrono's forehead. As she then placed one on Eros's as well before walking out of the room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Goro was at a lost for words as he flew closer to the order. Eros and his contractor were inside he could feel them his only question was how was he going to reach them? It was a well known fact that the Magdalene Order was well protected and well armed.

"What is that guy nuts, there's no way for me to reach them. I'm not really into dying right now either."

So his only choice was to sit and wait to get a clear shot of them.

_'Just what is it that Elkan wants with that girl?'_

His ears twitched as screaming started to come for within the abbey walls. Just what the hell was going on in there?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

At hearing screams coming from the kitchen Patience quickened her pace in that direction.

"Anna, Claire what's wrong?"

The only thing that Anna could do was stutter and point at the ice box.

"We came in to help with breakfast for tomorrow and…and all of it was ruined…Their all over almost everything."

Anna words only made Patience more curious, pulling in a breathe she opened the door to the cooling unit. What she saw caused her to swallow hard. Maggots and other insects were crawling and wiggling all over the meats and vegetables and fruits that were there as well. Quickly closing the door she checked the sacks of flour and oats that were on the floor they were untouched by the swarms of insects.

"Well at least the flour and oats are still good. See what the two of you can come up with them."

Sister Patience then quickly excused herself from the kitchen and out the door. Her footsteps quickened as she hurried toward the outside door. She could deal with blood of devils and humans, she's even seen mangled bodies before, but the sight of maggots and other insects crawling and wiggling all over a body or food was something she couldn't stand.

After a few dry heaves the sister pulled herself up off of the ground. That's when she had felt it some this was crawling over her leg. Slapping at her leg Patience heard something go crunch against her socking as she slapped at her skirt. Moving her hand she watched as a dead cockroach fell to the ground.

"Aaaaah, ewww, that's just to gross."

Catching the sight of something zip by the gates of the order, Patience took several steps toward the order's gates that were now strangely open. The second she placed a foot outside the gate Patience felt the ground start to cave in and collapse taking her with it. The sister screamed as she fell through the air only to land on a watery rocky ledge. Pain shot through her body as she blacked out.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Else where do to where Eros's sleeping quarters had been placed; Chrono who was now asleep was unaware of what was going on that was until,

"Chrono! What are you doing slacking off get a wiggle on?"

"R-Rosette, what uh right."

Chrono startled ruby eyes softened as he watched Rosette eye Eros worriedly. He himself couldn't help but worry about the fellow devil as well. He's fever was very strange it had been coming and going all evening and now it seemed to be getting worse.

"Come on Chrono, Sister Kate said we need to try and wake up Eros, she says she wants to talk to him. Now if I could only find Sister Patience."

At hearing this Chrono seemed to panic a little."

"What Sister Patience is missing, this can't be good Rosette. What'll we do?"

Rosette was shook out of her thoughts as demonic energy start to build up around the sleeping devil. The violet haired devil and his contractor shield they eyes as the energy force stronger. Chrono managed to find his voice through the massive energy.

"Rosette, look out he's unconsciously starting to transform."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Goro was taken by surprise as he watched his target fall into the collapsing ground. Just what the hell was going on here, that's when it came to him? This had to be a trap set by Elkan. There was only one thing that confused him, if Elkan had all this planned from the beginning then why did he need him?

Taking a few caution filled steps, Goro made his way to where Patience had fell. However the rush of a strong demonic aura hurling towards him stopped him in his tracks; when the unknown demon crashed right into him ripping him off of the ground.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rosette's voice became slightly panicked, as she continued to watch Eros's transformation.

"Chrono does this mean the seal on him has been broken?"

Chrono continued to shield himself from Eros's growing aura.

"I'm not sure; I don't think that their contract is the same as ours. There is something else giving him the energy he needs. It's hard to explain."

Then without any warning, Eros sat up in bed all traces of his fever where gone for the moment. His eyes now burned a deep crimson color, dark blue wings, sprang from his back and uncurled until they where fully open. His long mahogany hair grew longer until it hung down passed his rear. Without saying a single word to Rosette or Chrono, Eros took flight and flew through one of the abbey's windows.

In a deep and yet almost strangled voice filled with anger and worry, Eros managed one word as he took flight.

"Patience!"

He had felt her, she was in danger and was injured some where and it was up to him to find her and protect her. He ignored the stinging on his cheeks and arms as pieces of the shattered window cut into his tan skin. The red faded from his eyes for a moment as he began to look for the young woman to whom his heart and soul were now tied too.

That had been when he had saw him, another devil standing near the spot were Patience's faint aura was coming from.

"You bastard what did you do to her!"

Without giving it a second thought Eros flew after the demon until he had crashed into him and torn him away from the ground. His eyes glowed a deep crimson as recognition of just who the devil in front of him was. However as he looked into the blood red eyes of the demon in front of him, he saw that the recognition seemed to dawn on him as well.

The dark skin teal haired devil just smirked as he spoke to Eros.

"Well, well would you look at this, long time no see Eros, and here I thought that you were dead. I'm glad to see that I was wrong. Though this isn't how I expected our reunion to be."

Eros stiffened as the all too familiar voice of Elkan interrupted his thoughts in his head.

**_"Now, now Eros so much anger. Shouldn't you be worrying about someone else at the moment or have you forgotten about her?"_**

The red faded from his eyes as they returned to their stunning golden color. The remembrance that Patience was still nowhere to be found; facing his once good friend Eros then unleashed an attack on him, which caused the other devil to fall from the sky in a motionless heap.

Quickly glancing around him Eros then called out to the missing sister just as Chrono and Rosette ran up to him, followed by a shy Azmaria.

"Patience were are you damn it."

His golden orbs soon fell on the small to medium sized hole that was a few steps before the gate. Azmaria's soft yet high pitched voice caused Eros to turn his head and look at her.

"Um Rose…tte? What are those things over there on the ground?"

Rosette looked over in the direction that the apostle was pointing in. Finding the creatures in question Rosette twisted her mouth up in disgust.

"Eww, gross what are those things? They look like leeches."

Eros's eyes widened at hearing the sisters words. Chrono was already trying to shield Azmaria and Rosette behind him. Eros ran in front of Claire and Anna as several of the leech like creature sprang off of the ground towards them.

"They are lower class of legion; whatever you do don't let them touch you. If they get a taste of your blood they will take control over your mind and body."

The golden armor on Eros right arm morphed into a golden sword just in time to split the leech like legions apart. If these creatures were here then that only meant one thing, she was here as well.

"I know you're here Arden so why don't you come out and show yourself! Where's Patience what did you do with her?"

A wickedly cruel yet feminine voice was his answer.

"Why Eros how rude I come all this way to see you and this is how you treat me."

"Go to hell Arden!"

An image of a woman with glowing orange eyes and long flowing silver hair shimmered in and out of sight.

"I've been there, it's not much fun. As for your precious young woman I think I'll have her play with you for a bit. Seeing how much trouble it was to ensnarl her."

What happened next caught Eros off guard. Three rounds went off from a .45 as one scared bullet whizzed by his head. The other two hit home, one in the soft leather skin of his left wing while the other implanted itself in his left shoulder. The impact from the bullets knocked the devil into the stone wall of the church, turning the grey stone into a dark crimson.

Rosette screamed as Patience suddenly appeared in front of the wounded Eros, her eyes glowing, a wicked red.

"Augh, Patience what are you doing you have to get a hold of yourself."

Chrono held out a hand to stop her, "Wait Rosette, that's not Patience's it's one of Arden's leeches. Once they feed off of your blood they can impersonate you. What they do is similar to what the mind eater did to Azmaria. For them to be able to hold that form so well there must be hundreds of them."

"Aren't we the smart little devil Chrono, your mouth is about to get you in trouble."

Rosette gasped as Mary suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What Mary, how did you, what are you?"

Chrono's ruby eyes widened at the danger Rosette was in.

"Rosette! Get out of the way Rosette that's not Mary it's one of Arden's leeches."

Before Chrono could react a scared bullet pierced his flesh from behind; Rosette's eyes widened in horror as he fell forward, blood tickling form the right side of his mouth.

"Chrono! Azmaria start a barrier now!"

Rosette aimed her gun at the Mary look alike and fired.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

His whole body felt numb, his vision was starting to go blurry. The only thing that still remained clear was that the woman in front of him was not Patience. Using his good hand Eros reached out in front of him and wrapped his fingers around the imposter's neck. The creature started to squirm in his grasp as he tightened his grip. Eros however did not waver; there was a loud snapping and then a squishing sound as he crushed the neck of the legion in front of him.

"You're no fun anymore Eros, I'm enjoying our little game. It's a shame that your not. As long as she is in my control all I have to do is make more of her."

Eros's eyes widened in disbelief as two more leech legion formed into Patience and started towards him. He growled in frustration as more kept coming."

"Damn it Patience fight back, I can only help you if you help yourself first. Don't let Arden win; don't let her make you forget why you're still fighting. Show them that you're stronger then you were seven years ago."

His breathing was becoming labored as his body took more hits from Arden's minions.

_'Please, Patience come back to me.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_"A voice but who? It sounds so familiar."_

"_Damn it Patience fight back, I can only help you if you help yourself first. Don't let Arden win; don't let her make you forget why you're still fighting. Show them that you're stronger then you were seven years ago."_

That's when an image flashed before her eyes. Of a man with long mahogany colored hair and stunning golden orbs and dark blue wings. The image then changed to a boy of no older then twelve or thirteen. He had the same mahogany colored hair only it was slightly shorted, and his eyes were no long gold but a deep violet.

_"We made a promise remember Patience, to stay by each other's side. Don't tell me you're going to give up on me, not after we've worked so hard."_

At the sound of his boyish voice inside her head, something snapped inside her causing her to remember.

_"Eros, no I'm not going to give up on you."_

Patience moaned as she slowly started to come to, she was somewhere dark and wet. The sister could feel something cold and slimy all over her. Before she even tried to figure out what it was that was on her. Something warm from inside her began to flow out from within her. Turning on a bright light of golden white light in the dank darkness, squalls of pain were heard echoing off of the walls as the legions that once had control of her disappeared.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Eros shielded his eyes as a bright light enveloped him, his attackers screamed as they start to melt and disappear. Only one thought came to mind as this warm and shearing light shimmered over him.

_'Patience, I knew that you'd come back.'_

Azmaria stood over Rosette as she cradled Chrono's head on her lap.

"You're going to be ok Chrono, you hear me. There's too much for us to do right now."

Eros slowly started to drag is body toward the hole that he now knew held Patience inside. The golden light, turned completely white for a moment as snowy white feathers rained down on the star struck people below. As the light dimmed a beautiful angel was hovering over the grounds of the Magdalene Order.

Rosette, Azmaria and a semi-conscious Chrono watched as the devil Arden screamed in pain as she flickered in and out of sight.

"You Magdalene Order trash may have won this time, but the next time you won't be so lucky."

Arden then turned on the glowing image of Patience as she hovered in the sky.

"I know who you are; you're the one that was twice blessed. You were sent to protect them; you managed today however the next time you won't be so lucky."

After that all traces of the female devil were gone. Something about Patience caused Chrono to sit up suddenly.

"No it can't be that's impossible."

As sudden as the heavenly light had come it disappeared just as fast. Eros noticed this and was there to catch her as Patience fell from the sky. When Father Remington, Sister Kate, Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria reached them Eros had already reverted back to his smaller and younger looking form. Patience lay on top of him, the two were surrounded by white and blood soaked feathers. Her palms were facing up baring the holy mark upon them.

Chrono shook his head in confusion.

"Those are stigmata on her palms and feet, but not all of them. There's no way that she could be Mary Magdalene could it?"

An unfamiliar sarcastic voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

"It looks like this order is the one who received the devil with the brains, while I got stuck with the one; with only half of one. You'd be correct Chrono the Sinner; she's not Mary Magdalene; however she is one that we need to protect nonetheless to repay her from protecting us."

The stranger continued to speak as the others continued to gawk at him.

"I'm not that damn interesting am I. You have three seriously injured people right in front of you and you're just going to let them bleed to death, Sister Kate I'm surprised by your actions if this is, how my men are going to be treated Remington maybe I shouldn't have let them come here."

Father Remington was the one to speak first.

"Ah, Gabriel what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you here until two more weeks.

**To Be Continued…….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

( **A/N: **Hi there everyone, I hope this chapter turns some heads. It's going to start to get more and more interesting. I do hope that everyone enjoyed reading it.

Read and Review please thanks.

Ja ne! A Happy New Year too!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

20


End file.
